Little messages
by Isa-Bittencurt
Summary: No primeiro dia cheguei à biblioteca lotada e o único lugar disponível era ao lado dele, no segundo ele ainda nem ligava para mim, no terceiro ele me olhou, no quarto um aceno e no quinto uma folha de papel surgiu...um bilhete.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

No primeiro dia cheguei à biblioteca lotada e o único lugar disponível era ao lado dele, lugar escasso, diga-se de passagem. A montanha de livros na mesa escondia os cabelos bagunçados e os óculos de aro preto cobriam parte do rosto dele. Pedi um com licença e ele mal levantou a cabeça da montanha de livros somente assentindo com a cabeça. No segundo dia ele foi mais educado e afastou um pouco os livros. No terceiro pude perceber um olhar de relance dele, e pude também pela primeira vez ver seus olhos verdes água. No quarto dia ao me sentar ele tirou a cabeça dos livros e sorriu de leve para mim, hoje eu entrava na biblioteca e procurava meu lugar de sempre, não por falta de lugar, mas porque já tinha me acostumado ao lugar de sempre, o silêncio dele preenchido no máximo pelo rabiscar do lápis. Sentei-me e vi-o acenar pra mim silenciosamente e logo um papel branco apareceu na minha frente, _"Ola estranha."_


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

SAT. SAT. SAT. SAT

Ultimamente era tudo o que eu pensava. Meus SAT's eram esse ano e eu queria nada mais nada menos que medicina. Durante os últimos anos do ensino médio minhas notas foram impecáveis, eu tinha entrado em todos os tipos de clubes pelos créditos extras. Esse era o temido ano da tenebrosa prova, e eu não parecia estudar o suficiente, nada parecia o suficiente, áudios, vídeos, livros, resumos, nada parecia dar conta da rotina e pra piorar Seth, meu novo irmão estava morando conosco.

No ultimo verão meu pai se casou com Sue, ela era viúva e tinha dois filhos do primeiro casamento, Leah já casada e morava em outro estado e Seth de 16 anos que tinha uma banda de rock, e ensaiava no porão depois da aula. Estudar em casa não era uma opção válida.

Resolvi então começar a frequentar a biblioteca perto de casa.

Cheguei em casa às quatro e corri para o meu quarto para tomar um banho refrescante, coloquei um short, uma camiseta de "bat doctor" e tênis. Peguei minha mochila e corri para a cozinha, peguei uma barra de granola para comer no caminho e saí para a biblioteca.

Entrei no edifício 10 minutos depois de caminhada e o ar condicionado foi um alívio para mim, falei com o segurança do local e fui para a sala de estudo coletivo, porque a de mesas individuais estava lotada. Só vi um lugar vago numa mesa conjunta e um menino já ocupava a mesa.

"Hum... com licença." Cochichei. "Posso me sentar?" Ele nem me olhou, somente acenou com a cabeça e continuou nas contas imensas no papel.

Coloquei minha mochila no chão e tirei meu livro de química da mochila utilizando o minúsculo espaço que ele tinha deixado pra mim.

Passei o resto da tarde estudando, volta e meia olhava para o meu companheiro de mesa, ele suspirava audivelmente quando tinha alguma dificuldade no que estudava e enterrava as mãos nos cabelos bronze dele, o cabelo já despontava em todas as direções de tão bagunçado que estava de tanto ele mexer neles. Óculos de aro redondo e preto cobriam o rosto dele. Isso era tudo que eu podia ver do meu companheiro de estudos.

Sai da biblioteca por volta das oito e meia da noite e meu companheiro silencioso continuou lá.

Cheguei em casa e fui jantar um sanduíche leve para logo depois fazer minha redação de política e cair na cama pra outro dia igualmente exaustivo.

Meu segundo dia foi parecido, escola, casa, banho, comer, biblioteca.

De novo a biblioteca estava lotada e mais uma vez o lugar ao lado do menino maníaco por contas estava vago, eu acho que ele assustava com a montanha de livros que ele tinha.

Mais uma vez me dirigi em direção a ele.

"Com licença... de novo." E ele mais uma vez nem olhou, mas dessa vez foi um pouco mais educado e empurrou seus livros mais para o canto deixando assim um espaço maior pra mim.

E novamente eu estudei ate oito e meia e quando saí o garoto tinha continuado lá, segundo dia que passo à tarde com ele e não tinha nem conseguido ver a cor dos olhos dele ainda, muito menos como ele era. Nada além dos shorts de sarja e camisetas comuns. Ele estava em forma, nada do tipo maníaco por academia, mas do tipo "como batata frita e bebo refrigerante sim, mas também vou à academia alguns dias da semana".

No terceiro dia a mesma rotina se repetiu, entretanto ao chegar à biblioteca vi que tinham outros lugares, mas como de costume me sentei ao lado do menino maníaco por contas.

Estava no meio de uma questão de historia quando percebi ele me olhar de relance, encarei de volta e ele logo voltou a olhar para o papel, mas pela primeira vez pude ver seus olhos verdes água. Confesso que aqueles olhos profundos mexeram um pouco com minha rotina de estudos, volta e meia me pegava relembrando daquele olhar quando deveria estar focada nos textos.

No quarto dia qual não foi minha surpresa quando ao puxar a cadeira para sentar ele levantou a cabeça dos livros e me olhou sorrindo de leve. Meu coração falhou uma batida e eu fiquei meio abobada com a beleza desse homem.

Ele não devia fazer a barba desde o início da semana, porque eu começava a ver a barba despontar levemente, os olhos verdes, apesar de cansados, eram profundos e misteriosos, o queixo quadrado, o nariz reto, as sobrancelhas grossas, a boca carnuda, tudo contribuía para a beleza dele. Ele devia ter em media 22 ou 23 anos. Ele me encarou mais uma vez e esse foi o alerta pra eu voltar para meus estudos e me focar novamente.

Na sexta feira eu estava ansiosa para ir para biblioteca, eu tinha me acostumado a sentar ao lado dele, a paz que ele passava, o olhar focado, a determinação, tudo isso era combustível para meu próprio desempenho. Eu até tinha sonhado com olhos verdes profundos e misteriosos.

Cheguei à biblioteca e pela primeira vez notei que estava mais vazia. Devia ser o dia da semana.

Sentei-me ao lado dele, mais por costume do que por necessidade e dessa vez e ele não levantou a cabeça dos livros para me encarar. Tentei não me decepcionar e peguei meu livro de matemática para estudar, ao virar-me de volta para a mesa vi uma folha de papel do meu lado da mesa.

_"Olá estranha."_


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

_"Olá estranha." _O encarei e recebi seu olhar verde, quente, e profundo de volta, ele tinha um sorriso simpático no rosto, que não resisti em retribuir.

**"Olá estranho."** Respondi de volta e devolvi o papel para ele.

_"Eu achei que deveria me apresentar, afinal ao que parece seremos companheiros de estudos por um tempo. Edward, prazer."_

**"Pela quantidade de livros eu diria que você vai ficar mais tempo que eu aqui nessa biblioteca. Bella, prazer é meu."**

_"Olá Bella, é bom saber o nome da minha companheira de estudos."_

**"Olá Edward, é bom saber o nome do menino que eu roubei metade da mesa."**

_"Sou um pouco espaçoso, confesso."_

**"Eu diria que você tem livros demais mesmo." **Ele riu baixinho quando entreguei o papel pra ele e logo respondeu.

_"Um mal necessário.O que te traz a biblioteca em plena sexta-feira? "_

"**SAT. Medicina. Você?"**

"_Monografia. Engenharia mecatrônica."_

Quando li o papel fingi vomitar e ele somente riu de mim.

A tarde passou tranquila, Edward volta e meia suspirava cansado o que me fazia sorrir de forma apologética para ele.

Estava quase na minha hora de sair quando outro bilhete chegou.

"_8:30 Bella adormecida, não é sua hora de ir pra casa?"_

"**O horário da Bella adormecida era meia noite. Só estou terminando o capítulo. A que horas você sai daqui?"**

"_Quando me expulsam."_

"**Sinto muito."**

"_Eu na verdade fico feliz quando eles me expulsam, sem mais estudos pelo dia, só cama."_

"**O sinto muito era por você ficar aqui até tão tarde."**

"_Já acostumei, Bella adormecida."_

"**Eu acho que já vou Edward, as letras começam a se misturar." **Para minha surpresa ele não respondeu o bilhete ou voltou para os livros, mas mexeu na mochila pegando algo e se levantou me esperando terminar de arrumar a mochila.

Ele indicou a saída com a cabeça e eu o segui.

"Prazer em te conhecer Bella." Edward finalmente falou quando saímos e eu quase morri com a suavidade da voz dele.

"Prazer Edward." Respondi de volta e ele sorriu. Edward se sentou numa mesinha que tinha ali perto e desenrolou o sanduiche que ele pegou da mochila.

"Aceita?"

"Não, obrigada, vou pra casa comer algo."

"Boa noite Bella, até segunda?"

"Boa noite Edward, até segunda."

"Te espero na minha mesa." Eu somente sorri e acenei indo embora.

Esperava uma sexta feira tranquila, aonde chegaria em casa, comeria algo leve, leria um bom livro e depois cama, mas não foi isso que eu encontrei quando cheguei ao meu quarto. Alice e Emmett estavam sentados na minha cama discutindo sobre qualquer coisa.

"Bella você chegou!" Alice pulou da cama e veio me abraçar.

"Sai Alice, minha vez." Fui puxada para o gigante abraço do meu amigo também gigante e só tive tempo de ver Alice dar língua pra ele.

"Hey Belly Bee."

"Ei Grandão, como vai?"

"Não poderia estar melhor."

"Beellaaaaaaaaaaaa." Alice me puxou de volta pra cama. "Você não sabe o que tem amanha, menina!"

"FESTAAAA!" Emmett gritou animado.

Alice e Emmett eram gêmeos e apesar de viverem discutindo era meio comum um completar as ideias do outro. Chegava a ser...peculiar.

Eu resmunguei e recebi um olhar cortante dos dois. "Você vai sim, senhorita." Alice colocou a mão na cintura e começou a bater o pé no chão no que eu supus ser uma repreensão.

"Bellinha, você tem que ser divertir. E tem que ir pra me ajudar a fazer ciúmes na minha Rosie."

"Sua nos seus sonhos, né Emm." Alice provocou o irmão que retribuiu empurrando ela da cama.

Rosalie Halle era a paixão platônica do Emm desde sempre, ela era alta, loira, olhos azuis, corpo perfeito, andava pela cidade num carro esporte vermelho que deixava metade dos homens loucos. Só tinha o detalhe de ela ser cinco anos mais velha e estar terminando faculdade, enquanto Emm ainda estava no ensino médio.

"Ela ainda irá se apaixonar por mim e nós casaremos e teremos bebês lindos."

"Deixe ele sonhar em paz,Bella. Enfim, meu Jazzie vai estar lá." Alice me falou sonhadora e eu suspirei cansada.

Jasper era primo de Rosalie e a paixão da Alice. Ele tinha uma livraria/café no centro da cidade e volta e meia depois da aula Alice nos arrastava pra lá e ficava suspirando no seu amor secreto. Ela jamais criou coragem pra falar com ele e toda vez que ele chegava perto da mesa Alice gaguejava e Emmett ria da derrota da irmã.

Jasper assim como sua prima era loiro de olhos claros, cabelos cacheados e eu sinceramente ele um pouco magro demais, mas Alice o achava fantástico.

"Olha gente, vocês vão eu realmente tenho que estudar..." Não terminei a frase porque Alice se jogou em cima de mim.

"Só um dia Bella, por favor." Alice começou a fazer bico enquanto continuava sentada na minha barriga, já que eu tinha caído de costas na cama.

"Vai Bellinha." Emmett se juntou a irmã para tentar me convencer.

"Você precisa se divertir ninguém vive só de estudos."

"Só um dia Belly Bee." Emmett começou a fazer bico igual a irmã.

"É uma festa de faculdade, Bella. A quantas festas de faculdade, nós meros mortais do ensino médio somos convidados?"

"Bella, Rosie, minha musa inspiradora vai estar lá, por favor."

"Emmett você não tem chance com ela, esquece." Alice começou a discutir com o irmão.

"Depois da festa ela estará caidinha por mim." Emmett afirmou com convicção.

"Nos seus sonhos e nas suas punhetas, só se for." Emmett deu dedo para Alice que retribuiu.

"Ao menos eu não tenho sonhos pornô com algum ator. Ai Brad..." Emmett tentou imitar a voz da irmã.

"Eu não bato punheta de madrugada igual você." Alice retrucou. "Nunca fiquei tão satisfeita quando a gente mudou de casa e cada um tinha um quarto quando tínhamos treze anos." Alice emburrou de um lado do quarto e Emmett do outro e eu fiquei deitada na cama sem saber o que fazer.

"Er... eu vou na festa." Falei baixo tentando amenizar o clima.

"Jura?" Ambos viraram em expectativa.

"Uhum, e eu realmente acho que vocês deviam arrumar um psiquiatra pra não terem problemas no futuro casamento de vocês".

Alice mais uma vez deu o dedo pro irmão e voltou a se sentar ao meu lado na cama.

"A festa vai ser tudo, Bella." Ela me abraçou contente.

"Rose vai estar totalmente em cima de mim amanhã."

"Bella, eu já planejei tudo. Jas vai me ver, uma mágica vai surgir e ele vai vir até mim e então nós nos beijaremos e eu até vou deixar ele chegar a segunda base."

"ALICE!" Emmett tampou os ouvidos.

"O quê? É a primeira vez que ficaríamos juntos, uma garota não pode deixar o cara ter tudo na primeira vez."

"Arg." Emmett fez careta.

"Vou atrás da sua roupa." Alice pulou animada e correu para o meu closet enquanto Emmett deitava na cama comigo.

"Você acha que eu tenho chance com Rose?" Ele perguntou quando me puxou pra deitar no peito dele.

"Sendo sincera Grandão. Eu quero esquecer de tudo que ouvi essa noite, coisas traumáticas e só quero dormir. E pensar que Edward ainda deve estar na biblioteca."

"Quem é Edward?" Emmett me perguntou suspeito?

"Meu colega de estudos da biblioteca."

"Sei..."

"Sério Emm, só colega."

"BELLA! ACHEI!" Alice saiu correndo com um vestido preto na mão. "Esse é perfeito." Ela me mostrou o vestido, que por sinal ela mesma tinha me dado no natal anterior e eu nunca tinha usado.

Suspirei cansada e Emmett somente bagunçou meu cabelo. "Vai dormir Belly Bee, o dia vai ser longo pra você amanhã. Vou levar a anã pra casa."

Eu somente enterrei a cabeça no travesseiro e ouvi a porta bater.

Era sexta feira e eu estava morta, tudo que queria era dormir boas oito horas de sono.

Sábado amanheceu ensolarado e com som de batida na porta.

"Entra." Murmurei sonolenta.

"Ei Bella." Seth sentou na beirada da minha cama. "Acorda dorminhoca já são nove horas."

"Seth." Reclamei.

"Alice está lá embaixo falando algo sobre maquiagem, vestido e cara perfeito. Achei que deveria te alertar antes dela te matar ou algo assim."

"Arg. A maldita festa é só de noite."

"Que festa?"

"Não sei direito, mas parece que vai ter uma festa de faculdade ou algo assim e a paixão platônica da Alice vai."

"Boa sorte." Seth me deu um tapinha no ombro quando começou a ouvir passos na escada e saiu.

"BEEEEELLAAAAAAAAA! É HOJE!" Alice entrou pulando no quarto. "Porque você ainda dorme?"

"Porque é sábado e ainda faltam, não sei, umas treze horas pra festa?"

"Eu sei, mas é dia de beleza. Unha, cabelo, máscara, creme, depilação." Conforme Alice ia falando eu só me enterrava mais no colchão.

"O dia vai ser lindo Bell."

"Você acha isso, não eu."

"Porque você é minha melhor amiga mesmo?"

"Você sabe que me ama, mini Ali."

"Não me chama assim." Ela fez bico e eu ri, me levantei da cama, dei um beijo na bochecha dela e fui par ao banheiro para me aprontar.

Estava no meio do banho quando a porta foi aberta.

"Cansei de te esperar lá fora." Alice entrou e eu gritei.

"ALICE!"

"Ai, relaxa, sou eu."

"Gosto de tomar banho sozinha sabe."

"Eu estava entediada, então olha o que planejei." Ela começou a falar e falar e falar, enquanto eu fingia ouvir tudo sobre sapatos e manobras de sedução com sapatos?

Por volta das oito e meia da noite Emm chegou e nos encontrou no quarto enquanto nos maquiávamos e terminávamos nossos cabelos, ou Alice fazia isso em nós duas.

"Ei, vocês estão lindas."

"Não sei se o sacrifício valeu a pena." Murmurei, eu estava dolorida isso sim. Alice tinha me depilado toda, estava surpresa que ainda tinha cabelos na cabeça, mas pra compensar isso ela tinha feito escova no meu cabelo e puxado cada fio de cabelo meu. Quando eu disse pra ela parar de tentar arrancar meu cérebro ela somente me ignorou.

"Claro que valeu, você está divina Bellinha." Ela me entregou um gloss e eu fui passar.

"Então Emm, preparado para conquista sua loira essa noite?" Perguntei enquanto arrumava minha bolsa.

"Ela vai ser minha Belly Bee, a se vai."

xxxxxx

Já estávamos na festa tinha uma hora e eu estava tendo que aguentar Alice e Emmett reclamar.

"Por que o meu Jas não me olha?" Ela murmurou com o quarto copo de drink na mão.

"Rosie já falou com a festa toda menos comigo." Emmett murmurou emburrado.

"Jas já deve ter tido um monólogo com toda a festa, mas nem me notou ainda."

"Rosie está tão bonita naquele vestido azul."

Eu enterrei meu rosto nas mãos e balancei a cabeça em negação. Por que mesmo eu tinha vindo?

"Vou buscar algo pra beber." Falei e me levantei deixando os dois resmungando lá.

"Um suco de abacaxi, sem açúcar, por favor."

"Que boneca saudável." O garçom falou pra mim e piscou.

"Se liga panaca, você não vê que ela não está interessada." Olhei para trás e me deparei não só com a dona da voz feminina, mas também a paixão do Emmett.

"Não liga para o Mike não, ele flerta com qualquer coisa que venha ao bar dele." Eu somente acenei pra ela e fiquei sem saber se devia me sentir ofendida ou não.

"Rose Halle, prazer."

"Olá Rosalie." Acenei timidamente e ela parece surpresa por eu saber seu nome todo. "Tenho um amigo apaixonado pelo seu carro." E por você, quis completar.

"Garotos e seus brinquedos hein."

"Sou Bella, prazer."

"Bom Bella, foi um prazer te conhecer, se Mike te perturbar só de um bom corte nele." Ela pegou seu copo de bebida azul e saiu rebolando em seu salto altíssimo.

Voltei para a mesa e encontrei Emmett extremamente inquieto.

"Quem é ele? Quem é aquele cara? Por que ele acha que tem direito de falar com minha Rose?" Emmett apontava efusivamente para um canto do salão.

Virei-me e me surpreendi em ver cabelos bronzes desgrenhados.

"Edward?"

"O que? Quem é Edward? Você conhece aquele filho da mãe Bella?" Emmet já estava de pé e andava enfurecidamente de um lado para o outro gesticulando.

Eu fiquei encarando o canto do salão enquanto Emmett continuava murmurar. "Bella." Ele me pegou pelos ombros. "Quem é o imbecil?"

"Eu não tenho certeza Emm, mas acho que é o cara que senta na mesma mesa que eu na biblioteca."

"Há quanto tempo eles estão se falando? De onde esse cara veio?"

"Eu não acho que eles estão se falando tem muito tempo, eu acabei de encontrar Rosalie no bar."

"O QUÊ? Você falou com ela? Você falou de mim?"

"Emm, nós só nos cumprimentamos, logo ela saiu."

"Pra falar com aquele imbecil. Vai seduzir ele Bella."

"O QUÊ?"

"Vai seduzir o cara pra ele deixar minha Rose em paz."

"Emm, não. Pede pra Alice." Foi então que percebi que ela não estava lá. "Cadê ela?"

"Foi atrás do Jas qualquer coisa."

"Emm eu não vou seduzir o Edward." Emmett começava a me arrastar em direção aos dois.

"Vai distrair ele então." Chegamos próximo a eles e Edward me viu.

"Bella?"

"Hum...oi Edward." Murmurei timidamente.

Emmett já estava sorrindo para Rosalie e se apresentando.

"Me acompanha até o bar?" Ele perguntou enquanto me mostrava o copo vazio dele.

Segui Edward e sentei-me em um dos banquinhos ao lado dele.

Edward estava vendo o que queria beber enquanto eu analisava Emmett e Rosalie, Emm parecia tentar jogar seu charme em Rose que pouco correspondia, mas olhava os músculos dele descaradamente.

"Seu namorado?" Edward me perguntou e eu comecei a rir.

"Céus. Não! Meu melhor amigo só, ainda bem."

"Você parece bem atenta a eles."

"Ele tem essa paixão maluca por Rosalie desde sempre e me fez vir nessa festa pra tentar conquistar ela." Edward somente riu e em determinado momento Emmett no encarou no bar e fuzilou Edward com os olhos.

"Ow, o que eu fiz?"

"Ela acha que você é uma ameaça." Dessa vez ele começou a rir tão alto que lágrimas escorreram dos seus olhos.

"Por isso ele mandou você me seduzir?" Ele tinha ouvido?

"Ai, você ouviu isso?" Eu comecei a sentir minhas bochechas quentes e Edward riu mais ainda.

"Ouvi, ele não foi exatamente discreto apontando toda hora pra mim."

"Desculpa por isso, eu fui arrastada."

"Você sabe, ele ainda está olhando. Você podia me dar o número do seu celular pra deixá-lo mais calmo." Ele estava falando sério ou ele estava dando em cima de mim?

"Er... Ok." Peguei o celular que ele estendia pra mim e anotei meu número.

"Você realmente quer meu número verdadeiro ou é só pra eu fingir?" Perguntei antes de entregar meu celular de volta pra ele.

"Seu número verdadeiro seria bom." Entreguei o celular pra ele que sorriu.

"Obrigado, agora seu amigo não tem porque ter ciúmes, não que eu fosse ficar com minha irmã alguma vez. Isso é nojento cara." Ele fez careta e eu ri.

"Rose é sua irmã?"

"Meia irmã na verdade."

"Eu podia ter dito isso pro Emm."

"Assim eu não teria seu celular." Ele piscou pra mim e saiu em direção à irmã dele.

Emmett logo apareceu bufando.

"Odeio aquele cara, odeio! Ele chega e chama minha Rose, MINHA! Chama pra ir pra casa e ela aceita? Eu vou bater nele Bella. Juro que vou."

"Emm, ele é irmão da Rosalie." Emmett parou de murmurar e me encarou.

"Como é?"

"Eles são meio irmãos."

"Oh." Emmett relaxou consideravelmente e se sentou do meu lado no banco.

"Pois é."

"Então, vocês dois hein? Vi você dando seu número pra ele. Já ia brigar com você por dar seu número quando ele sai daqui com outra."

"Irmãos, grandão, relaxa."

Emmett suspirou e tomou meu copo da minha mão.

"Sabe da Alice? Quero ir pra casa, Rosie foi embora mesmo."

Eu também queria ir pra casa, já estava cansada e o fato de Edward ter pedido meu número não me saia da cabeça.

"Ei Emm, Rosie acabou de sair com Jas e outro cara da boate. Você falou com ela?" Alice chegou toda sorridente.

"Falei." Emmett abriu um sorriso se não tão grande, maior que o da irmã.

"Vamos? Conto tudo no carro." Alice saiu nos puxando do local.

Alice foi quicando até o carro enquanto Emmett tinha o maior sorriso no rosto que eu já tinha visto.

"Rose é incrível."

"Jas é tão fofo." Eles falaram ao mesmo tempo quando o carro começou a movimentar.

"Eu falo primeiro." Ambos falaram juntos mais uma vez e eu somente comecei a rir.

"Eu falo primeiro." Alice determinou e começou a falar. "Eu saí pra procurar o Jas e ai Bella ele estava tão triste num canto da boate sentado sozinho, tão fofo com aquela expressão perdida como se esperasse por mim para iluminar sua vida." Revirei os olhos e Emmett riu.

"Eu cheguei perto dele e perguntei se ele estava bem jurando que ele ia responder algo como, 'só estava esperando por você, meu amor', mas não, sabe o que ele disse?"

Alice virou para me encarar.

"Não Allie, o que ele disse?"

"Ele disse, 'não sei quem você é, mas eu queria ficar sozinho', acredita nisso Bella? Tão fofo, mas tão grosso. Mas obviamente ele não é sempre assim e tinha motivos para estar chateado."

"Allie o que você fez?" Emmett perguntou preocupado.

"Nada, eu juro, eu só sentei lá e falei que estava ali pra ele desabafar e ele acabou sorrindo para mim, então ele me contou que a vaca da namorada dele tinha marcado de encontrá-lo lá e falou que eles precisavam conversar. Aparentemente Maria recebeu um convite pra desfilar pra uma empresa na Europa por dois anos e ela aceitou e assinou o contrato, ela só foi pra avisar que estava indo embora e quando ele perguntou sobre eles a vaca respondeu que acontecia, eles tinham tido um bom momento, mas tinha acabado. Ela ainda falou que tinha que sair logo porque ia "curtir" a noite com as amigas e deixou ele lá."

"Aquela vaca." Alice terminou a narrativa dela e começou a xingar Maria de vários nomes enquanto Emmett ajudava e eu ria dos dois.

"E você Emm?" Alice perguntou excitadamente para o irmão.

"Rose é UAU!" Emmett tirou as mãos do volante e colocou-as em concha em frente ao seu peito.

"EMMETT! Você devia estar apaixonado por ela e não pelos seus seios." Alice ficou irritada.

"Ei, eu gosto da minha Rose, os seios são um bônus que aceito de muito bom grado." Emmett piscou para mim pelo espelho e eu somente balancei a cabeça.

"Como foi a conversa Emm?" Perguntei.

"Rosa é incrível, Bell. Ela está no último ano da faculdade, ela dirige um carro tão quente, Ela é incrível, inteligente, tão gostosa e ela estava totalmente pelos meus músculos. Ela tocava meus braços toda hora." Eu somente ri dele e concordei. Rose realmente não conseguia tirar as mãos dele.

"A propósito Allie, se ela perguntar eu sou seu irmão mais velho e eu estou na faculdade. Educação física. Tenho 20 anos."

"Você mentiu pra ela Emm?" Perguntei abismada.

"EMMETT!" Alice gritou e eu me encolhi. "Você ainda está no ensino médio e você tem 17 anos, não vinte!" Alice exclamou exasperada para o irmão.

"Eu sei! Mas ela nunca ia olhar pra mim se eu chegasse e á sou Emmett, tenho 17 anos e estou no ensino médio. Ela nem ia me olhar, Allie. Ela nunca sairia com alguém que não tem idade pra beber."

"Emm, aos 20 você também não pode beber ainda."

"Mas é muito melhor beber com 20 e afirmar, tenho quase 21, do que 17 anos."

"Ai Emm, isso ainda vai te levar a um grande problema."

"Eu vou ter problemas? Você passou a noite ouvindo o cara que você gosta falar da ex."

"Nossa noite foi um fracasso." Alice suspirou derrotada.

"Nem toda noite né Bellinha?" Emmett perguntou malicioso e eu sorri constrangida.

"O quê?" Alice começou a quicar excitadamente no banco.

"É besteira do Emm. Tem esse cara na biblioteca que acho bonitinho e ele estava na festa. Ele estava com Rosalie e Emmett pensou errado e me fez ficar conversando com o cara por um tempo."

"Ele tem seu celular." Emmett falou malicioso.

"Cala boca Emm." Falei constrangida e os dois riram de mim.

"Quero ver ele depois Bella." Alice comentou.

"Ele é irmão da Rose." Eu falei e Emmett sorriu.

"Ei Bella, encontros duplos." Emmett sugeriu e eu gemi.

"Emmett somos colegas de biblioteca."

"Claro..." Emmett piscou pra Alice e eu sabia que ambos não me deixariam em paz.

Emmett estacionou em frente a minha casa e eu desci me despedindo dos dois, entrei em casa e Seth ainda estava na sala jogando vídeo game.

"Como foi a festa?" Seth perguntou e eu me joguei ao lado dele no sofá.

"Bem, tendo que aturar Emmett e Alice correndo atrás do que eles julgam ser o amor da vida deles." Seth somente riu e bateu no meu ombro.

"Charlie pediu pra eu ver a hora que você chegou e avisar ele amanhã." Seth olhou no seu relógio e eu somente ri e me levantei dando boa noite para ele.

Domingo amanheceu ensolarado e eu resolvi sair pra correr um pouco.

Levantei e me arrumei pegando meu celular e conectando ao meu fone de ouvido e sai.

Estava correndo tinha meia hora quando meu celular vibrou.

"_Você sabia que um rato pode ficar mais tempo sem água que um camelo?  
Curiosidade inútil do dia.  
Edward."_

* * *

N/A: Olá meus amores, aqui está o capítulo da semana e espero que gostem.

agradeço a todos os comentários,

Guest: Hahaha conte-me seu nome querida hehe, que bom que gostou beijo beijo

as demais que comentaram eu respondi na caixinha de vocês, vou responder aqui os comentários anonimos

beijo beijo

obrigada por lerem


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

"_Você sabia que um rato pode ficar mais tempo sem água que um camelo?"_

_E._

Fiquei encarando a mensagem por um tempo sem entender o porquê Edward me mandaria algo assim e por fim somente ri da aleatoriedade da mensagem.

**"Não, eu não sabia. Algo meio peculiar para saber, não? Bom dia Edward."**

Voltei a correr, mas não deu dois minutos e outra mensagem chegou.

_"Eu sei muitas coisas sobre ratos, você sabia que ratos não vomitam? Já tentei. Acredite, mas o rato não durou três horas comigo e Rose em casa. Os ratos foram minha forma de falar bom dia."_

**"Parece que tato social não faz seu tipo, bom dia geralmente é melhor que ratos. Devo perguntar o que aconteceu com o pobre rato?"** Desisti de correr e Resolvi sentar debaixo de uma árvore para esperar ele responder.

_"Rose não gosta de ratos, ou eu levava o rato para fora ou ficava surdo com os gritos. Ela às vezes é tão contra experiências legais. Você tem gastrite?"_

**"Isso é sua forma de pergunta se eu estou bem? Sim eu estou, obrigada, e você? Se não foi então, não eu não tenho gastrite."**

_"Essa não foi minha forma de perguntar se você estava bem, se eu estivesse perguntando se você estava bem eu teria perguntado se você sabia que elefantes são os únicos animais com quatro joelhos. Sobre a gastrite, é que seu estômago fica acido demais em crises nervosas e se você vomitar pela manhã, que é quando ele está mais ácido, o Ph da bile é suficiente para começar corroer uma barra de ferro. Eu estou bem obrigado."_

**"Não sei se digo eca ou pergunto como você sabe disso. Você tem certeza que não trabalha num zoológico ou algo assim? Você sabe demais sobre animais."**

_"Eu tinha um hobbie no ensino médio, o de decorar curiosidades inúteis."_

**"Foi bem sucedido, devo dizer."**

_"Respondendo sua pergunta sim eu estou muito bem, e não queira perguntar como sei sobre o Ph estomacal, só digo que envolveu um professor um tanto diferente e minha mãe quase ficando louca comigo."_

Fiquei sentada debaixo da arvore sem saber o que responder, eu devia perguntar o que agora? Eu só sabia o nome dele e nada mais.

Eu podia perguntar mais sobre ratos? Não, muito estranho. Cor favorita? Comida?

Ai cara, garotos de faculdade eram tão complicados, ou era tímida demais mesmo. A segunda opção apesar de mais real me deixava mais deprimida.

Meu celular apitou novamente. _"Te acordei?"_

**"Não, eu estou acordada tem algum tempo, estou correndo. E você?"**

_"Me preparando para biblioteca. Aos domingos, felizmente, abre mais tarde, durmo uma hora a mais."_

"**Você vai para biblioteca domingo também?"**

_"Só das oito às duas da tarde depois disso fico livre."_

"**Cara, sua vida é emocionante." **

_ "Pois é, pra você ver. Você faz o que hoje?"_

**"Almoço em família e depois não sei, geralmente Alice e Emm arrumam alguma confusão pra me enfiar"**

_"Então, Rose me falou desse seu amigo no carro"_

**"Jura? O quê ela falou?"** Emmett ia morrer de felicidade

_"Prefiro não repetir as exatas palavras, mas tinha algo com músculos e delícia."_

**"Emm vai amar saber disso."**

_"Me abstenho de comentários de um cara com minha irmã, mesmo ela sendo mais velha"_

**"Rose é mais velha?"**

"_Dois anos."_ Ele tinha vinte anos e estava terminando a faculdade?

**"E você esta terminando engenharia?" **

_ "Algo assim."_ Ele parecia não querer comentar sobre o assunto.

** "Que tipo de gênio você é?" **

_ "Terminei escola aos quinze e quando tinha dezesseis ganhei meu primeiro carro de presente porque fui pra faculdade." _

** "Pode parar de humilhar, garoto gênio." **

_ "Não estou humilhando, acredite quando digo que não foi fácil." _

Sorri imaginando um mero menino perdido na faculdade, o mascotinho da turma.

** "Bella, seu nome realmente faz jus a você, mas eu tenho que ir, livros me esperam." **

_ "Tchau menino gênio, e só pra você saber, você não é nada mal também."_

** "Até amanhã, menina bonita." **

Meu coração disparou com a última mensagem e eu encostei-me à árvore suspirando.

Fiquei sorrindo para o nada por um tempo até resolver voltar para vida real e mandar uma mensagem para o Emm.

** "Ei Emm rose falou de você pro Edward." **

Levantei para voltar a correr quando meu celular tocou. Ao que parecia alguém não queria que eu fizesse exercícios e sinceramente nem eu.

"O quê ela falou? Quando? Ela me ama? BELLA RESPONDE!"

"Calma Emm, se você me deixasse falar."

"Bella! Conte. Onde você está? Estou indo para sua casa e você me conta." Então da mesma forma estranha que a ligação começou ela terminou.

Fui correndo de volta para casa e assim que cheguei entrei logo para um banho frio e relaxante, logo a água ficou fria demais e eu mudei para o morno.

Estava passando condicionador nos meus cabelos quando minha porta foi brutalmente aberta.

"Bella o que Rose falou?"

"O Jas falou algo de mim para eles?" Emmett e Alice falaram ao mesmo tempo e eu gritei.

"EMMETT SAI DAQUI!"

"Meus olhos estão fechados, Bella. Agora fala!" Emmett tinha ambas as mãos cobrindo seu rosto e Alice quicava no lugar.

"Cacete, é muito pedir um banho calmo?"

"Beeeella faaala." Alice chorou.

"Eu podia estar acompanhada sabia." Argumentei, Alice me encarou cética e Emmett tirou as duas mãos dos olhos, mas continuou com eles fechados e arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Se por isso você quis dizer q você estaria se masturbando, não Bellinha, chuveiro não faz seu tipo, você é quietinha demais. Você faz o tipo que se masturba antes de dormir no escuro do quarto. Sorte do cara que quebrar essa sua barreira, você vai ficar selvagem."

"Belly bee animal." EMMETT gritou e eu ri.

"Cala a boca Alice e deixe minha privacidade como deve ser. Privada."

"Conta logo Bella, o que Rose falou"

"E o jas?"

"Eu vou contar quando terminar meu banho em paz e sem um cara no meu banheiro"

"Ouviu Emmett, sai!" Alice foi empurrando o irmão.

"Você também, Alice."

"Mas Bella eu sou uma menina como você, tudo que você tem eu tenho. Já vi tudo."

"Ei eu também já vi, posso ficar?" Emmett perguntou.

"Você sai Emm." Alice manteve o irmão a uma distância segura.

"Eu só quero um banho tranquilo Allie."

"Ok." ela saiu cabisbaixa, eu teria que pedir desculpas depois.

"Ei Bella!" Emmett voltou para o banheiro. "Você toca uma siririca?"

"SAI EMMETT!" Joguei um vidro qualquer de produto nele e ele saiu resmungando algo como 'privando o interesse adolescente em aprender mais. '

Terminei meu banho de forma tranquila ou o quão tranquila eu estava e sai enrolada em um roupão só para encontrar Alice sentada na cama cabisbaixa e Emmett andando de um lado para o outro.

"Allie." Sentei ao lado dela "Desculpa." Ela me abraçou e fungou. Ela estava chorando? Tinha catarro no meu roupão? Ele era novo!

"Tudo bem Bella, não é você é só que quando Emm falou que Rose tinha falado algo eu fique imaginando se Jas tinha falado também e fiquei tão animada, mas sentada aqui eu me dei conta, o quê um cara como ele vai querer com uma garota como eu?" Eu a abracei mais forte e a deixei chorar no meu roupão sem me importar com catarro... ou tentando não me importar.

Emmett veio e se sentou do outro lado da irmã.

"Ele seria um imbecil se não percebesse a garota ótima que você é Allie" Emmett tirou Alice dos meus braços e a abraçou "Cá entre nós está na sua genética excelente garota, imagina se você tivesse um irmão ele seria super gostoso." Alice acabou rindo das besteiras do irmão e se soltou dele.

"Ai Bella, mas eu sou do ensino médio ainda e ele já fez faculdade e já trabalha ele deve ter tanta experiência ainda enquanto eu sou virgem, tenho 17 anos e sou virgem!" Alice choramingou.

"Ai cara muita informação." Emmett levantou com uma careta "O papo ta bom, Allie papai deve estar orgulhoso de você por essa informação, mas vamos para a parte boa. E a Rose, Bella, conta!"

Alice riu e empurrou Emmett de leve e eu resolvi ceder aos seus pedidos.

"Edward não foi muito especifico." Falei enquanto procurava a mensagem no celular.

"O que isso significa?" Emmett perguntou enquanto lia a mensagem "Bella esse cara tem que ser mais especifico, delícia e músculos? Isso eu já sei que sou, preciso de mais. Liga pra ele Bella."

Emmett me devolveu o celular.

"Eu não vou ligar Emm, ele está na biblioteca, ele só me disse isso, mas já é algo bom. Ela ao menos fala de você."

Emmett tentou se conformar, mas claramente isso não era o suficiente.

"Bella? Algo do Jas?" Alice me perguntou esperançosa.

"Não, Allie, sinto muito, mas ele parece mais reservado." ela tentou esconder a decepção e me deu um sorriso fofo.

"Ei Bella, porque Edward estava te mandando mensagem?" Alice perguntou maliciosa.

"Não pense besteira Allie ele só queria me falar que ratos podem ficar mais tempo sem beber água que os camelos." tanto Alice quanto Emmett ficaram me encarando sem entender.

"Puxa, o cara é romântico né?" Emmett perguntou sarcástico e Alice riu.

"Não está acontecendo nada Emm, só amizade e ele só estava puxando papo."

"Falar de tempo pra que?" Ele falou irônico.

"Não enche ela Emm, Bella você tem que me jurar algo." Ela segurou minha mãos entre as suas "se você transar com ele antes de eu perder a virgindade com o Jasper você me conta tudo." Em flash de Edward nu passou na minha cabeça e eu me arrepiei "Ai não. Eu quero detalhes mesmo sendo depois de mim e Jas."

"Os hormônios estão atacados hoje, né" Emmett perguntou parecendo um pouco doente "Bons tempos quando Barbies eram mais importantes que garotos." Emmett pareceu nostálgico.

"Você tem a mesma idade que eu. Está falando do que?"

" Eu sou mais velho Allie."

"Claro afinal quatro minutos fazem toda diferença na experiência de vida de alguém. Alias você podia falar isso para a Rosalie, que você é quatro minutos mais experientes que eu, o que você acha que ela vai falar?"

Emmett ia retrucar quando resolvi intervir antes que esses dois brigassem feio.

"Entããããão... Planos para hoje?"

" Pela conversa de vocês duas eu diria que comprar camisinha seria uma boa prevenção, eu posso indicar algumas. "

" Falou o experiente" Alice zombou.

"Quem disse que não sou"?"

" Tocar os peitos de uma garota não é muita coisa Emmett. "

"Já fiz mais que isso. "

"Boquete de 5 minutos?"

"Foi com mais de 1 garota."

"Porque elas não quiseram mais, então?"

"Eu sou avantajado demais." Eu me escondi debaixo do travesseiro e deixei os dois discutindo o que eu achava ser demais para irmãos saberem um do outro.

O resto do dia se comparado com a manhã foi tranquilo, Emmett e Alice almoçaram conosco e depois saímos para tomar sorvete. Emmett fez Alice e eu entrar numa farmácia para comprar camisinha e agora eu tinha duas camisinhas na bolsa, duas na mochila e duas na cabeceira da minha cama e aparentemente ele ia fazer o mesmo com as coisas de Alice. Emmett por algum motivo comprou uma cartola com doze camisinhas para ele e falou algo sobre superpotência que eu preferi ignorar e vi Alice ficar meio verde com essa informação.

Cheguei em casa domingo no fim da tarde exausta de passar a tarde com aquelas duas criaturas. Joguei-me no sofá e dali não sairia tão cedo.

"Bella, não te vejo mais em casa." Charlie se sentou ao meu lado. "Como vai, querida?" Ele deu um beijo na minha testa.

"Cansada. Por que mesmo Alice e Emmett vem sempre aqui." Deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro e ele somente riu de mim.

"Vocês fizeram um pacto quando tinham cinco anos prometendo serem amigos para sempre. Envolveu vocês me obrigando fazer um bolo de chocolate como juramento." Sorri com a lembrança e me aconcheguei mais no meu pai.

"Eu só estou cansada de caminhar com aqueles dois, acho que perdi uns dois quilos só andando com eles."

"Vai descansar, criança, você tem aula amanhã, e uma rotina louca entre escola e biblioteca. Você tem comido certo, Bella?"

"Sim pai, eu tenho feito todas as refeições do dia, não se preocupe." Me levantei do sofá. "Boa noite pai."

"Boa noite, Bella." Subi as escadas, arrumei meu material para o dia seguinte e logo depois cai na cama dormindo pouco depois.

Meu dia seguinte foi relativamente normal, Emmett estava extremamente excitado na escola falando que tinha sonhado a noite toda com Rose e Alice somente ria do irmão.

Alice passou a manhã escrevendo cartas de amor para Jasper ao invés de prestar atenção enquanto eu tentava absorver o máximo que conseguia.

Voltei para casa correndo e logo me preparei para ir pra biblioteca.

Cheguei à biblioteca e Edward encarava o nada fixamente. Andei até a mesa dele e ainda assim ele não parava de encarar o além.

"Hum...Edward?" Cochichei. "Olá."

Ele me encarou ainda aéreo e sorriu. "Ei, Bella, nem vi você chegar."

"Eu estou vendo. Você está sóbrio?"

Ele me deu um sorriso lindo e afirmou. "Desculpa, Bella, estava viajando."

"Tudo bem?" Perguntei.

"Tudo ótimo e você?"

"Bem, também." Eu sorri e peguei meu material para estudar.

Estava estudando por umas duas horas quando o bilhete chegou.

"_Sabe, é difícil concentrar com você com essa camiseta." _

"**O que tem minha camiseta?"** Perguntei. Olhei para baixo e vi que minha camiseta tinha uma frase simples "Qual a cor dos meus olhos?".

"_Nada errado com sua camiseta, muito pelo contrário, ela é perfeita, justa nos lugares certos, só digamos que ela me faz encarar certa parte sua que certamente é muito atraente."_

...

* * *

N/A: Olá meus amores, obrigada pela aceitção em relação da fic  
espero que gostem desse capítulo tmb

Se alguem quiser dar uma olhada na minha outra fic "Jogos ao Acaso" Sejam bem vindos

respondendo aos reviews anonimos:

i love donuts: mudar para o méxico com ed? hahaha meio quente lá não? Ou esse é seu plano? Quanto mais quente menos roupas? hahaha obrigada pelo comentario flor  
bjbj  
espero que continue gostando.

Guest: Que bom que adorou o capitulo =D  
espero que goste desse tambem  
beijo beijo


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

"_Nada errado com sua camiseta, muito pelo contrário, ela é perfeita, justa nos lugares certos, só digamos que ela me faz encarar certa parte sua que certamente é muito atraente."_

Eu corei fortemente sem saber se ele falava dos meus olhos ou dos meus ... de outra parte do meu corpo.

"**Obrigada, eu gosto da cor dos meus olhos."**

"_Olhos, claro." _Eu olhei para ele e ele piscou para mim com um sorriso torto.

Eu tentei voltar a me concentrar nos livros, mas o sorriso torto de Edward não me saiu da cabeça.

"**Você estava falando dos meus olhos não é?" **Mandei um bilhete e Edward riu assim que viu.

"_Bella, querida, eu sou um cara, eu olho nos olhos de uma garota, mas ainda sei apreciar um corpo feminino, mas para afirmar seus olhos são lindos. Quanto a outra parte, eu não os vi...ainda." _ Edward me entregou o bilhete e levantou indo para os bebedouros. Imbecil. Quem fala uma coisa dessas e levanta? Agora eu estava aqui, abandonada e um pouco excitada só com as palavras dele.

O imbecil voltou para a mesa com um sorriso safado e piscou para mim antes de voltar para seus malditos livros.

"_Desculpa se te constrangi, Bella. Mas é divertido te deixar constrangida, você fica vermelha, muito fofa."_

"**Obrigada, eu acho, mesmo você me chamando de gorda."**

"_Eu não te chamei de gorda. Só de fofa, do tipo... fofa, não sei explicar. Bonitinha, adorável. Foi um elogio, juro. Eu devia ser melhor com elogios tendo Rose como irmã." _Ri do desespero dele e ele somente me olhou culpado.

"**Relaxa, Edward, só estava implicando com você. ****Ela é tão ruim assim?"**

"'_Rose que vestido bonito'. 'EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN VOCÊ ME CHAMOU DE GORDA POR QUE MEU VESTIDO É SOLTO'?"_

"**Sinto muito. Seth geralmente não reclama de nada, só se está com fome."**

"_Você tem um irmão?"_

_**"Se você falar que não nós vamos ter um problema aqui colega. Meu pai casou com a mãe de Seth ano passado e Seth veio junto, ele tem 16 anos e uma banda de rock, ele é a razão de eu estar na biblioteca todos os dias. A banda ensaia depois da aula lá na garagem de casa."**_

_"Devo agradecer a esse menino pela sua adorável companhia, então." _Eu corei com as palavras dele e ele somente sorriu torto para mim.

**"Como é sua irmã?"**Resolvi mudar de assunto.

_"Rose é ótima agora, nós nos damos bem hoje, a infância não foi fácil, mas hoje é mais fácil."_

**"Rose era uma irmã má?"**

_"Acho que era mais ciumenta, por sermos só meio irmãos e eu ser biológico de ambos e ela ser somente filha biológica de Esme."_

**"Sinto muito."**

_"Eu sobrevivi, hoje tudo é mais tranquilo, ou quase tudo, shopping com ela nunca é legal, nem quando ela vem falar de algum cara comigo."_

**"Acho que tenho sorte de ter somente Seth, então."**

_"Acredite, quando ele arrumar uma namorada ele vai ficar insuportável."_

**"Eu acho que ele prefere o vídeo game dele."**

_"Bom garoto."_

Eu ri baixinho imaginando se Edward era assim.

**"E você? Era vídeo game ou mulherengo?"**

Ele encara o bilhete por um tempo e por fim sorri e responde.

_"O que você acha?"_

**"Que você era nerd e vivia escondido pelos cantos com vídeo game e bonecos de filmes."**

Edward ri e volta a escrever no bilhete.

_"Eu não era nerd nem mulherengo, era um cara comum. Tive uma namorada no ensino médio. Não era do tipo esporte, mas não era o pior de todos, jogava vídeo game, via playboy, basicamente um menino qualquer entre a multidão. E você, como é seu ensino médio?"_

**"Sempre foi Emmett eu e Alice, não é diferente hoje, nos sempre estamos juntos na escola, Emmett gosta de futebol americano então ele treina, Alice é do clube de teatro, eu sou do de música e tenho aula extra de álgebra avançada."**

_"Eu diria que você é a nerd."_

**"Não por natureza, mas por faculdade mesmo."**

_"Acredite, essa fase passa logo."_

**"Espero."**

_"Depois piora."_

**"Você sabe como animar uma garota né" **Ele somente sorriu para o papel e eu dei uma olhada de relance para meus livros, meu dia não estava nada produtivo.

_"Então Bella, existe um namorado?" _Meu coração gelou e começou a acelerar e quando eu fui responder que não, bateram no meu ombro. Olhei para trás e me deparei com Alice olhando Edward de cima abaixo e Emmett me encarando com covinhas no rosto. Somente enterrei meu rosto entre as mãos, o que essas criaturas faziam aqui?

"Oi Belly Bee."

"Emm, o que vocês fazem aqui?"

"Viemos te sequestrar."

"Imbecil, você não fala que vai sequestrar quando vai sequestrar." Alice bateu na nuca do irmão.

"Vocês dois sabem que meu pai é delegado, não é?" Perguntei.

"Relaxa, Belly Bee, só viemos te resgatar dos malditos livros."

"Você deve ser Edward. Estava ansioso para te conhecer." Alice estendeu a mão para Edward que assistia tudo de forma curiosa. "Bella ele é uma delícia porque você não falou isso?" Alice tentou cochichar, mas ficou claro que Edward escutou pelo sorriso que ele tentou em vão esconder.

Emmett puxou uma cadeira para se sentar e ficou encarando Edward "Vou direto ao ponto. Como entro nas calças da sua irmã?" Edward arregalou os olhos e eu gemi frustrada.

"Larga de ser um virgem desesperado Emm." Alice repreendeu o irmão.

"Não sou virgem" Emmett estufou o peito e tentou sentar numa pose que supus ser mais máscula. "Não sou não cara." Ele se virou para Edward que tentava esconder o riso. "Se você quiser conto das milhares de mulheres que passaram por minha cama." Edward dessa vez não resistiu e riu.

"Nos seus sonhos né Emmett, porque na vida real nem gripe você está pegando." Alice começou a implicar com o irmão.

"Edward, sabe seu primo Jasper?" Emmett começou e Alice entrou em desespero tentando calar a boca do irmão "Alice, por que você não conta para o Edward como você já tem todo o casamento planejado com Jasper? Flores, convite, vestido, juro que vi um convite impresso esses dias, e era do casamento deles." Alice ficou pálida e num ato super corajoso se escondeu debaixo da mesa.

"Emm, o que vocês fazem aqui?" Perguntei novamente desesperada.

"Alice que ir no café de Jasper para vê-lo."

Algo que soou como 'mentira!' veio de debaixo da mesa enquanto Edward parecia extremamente divertido.

"Emm você sabe que não posso, eu estou estudando."

Emmett me encarou por um tempo e por fim seus olhos bateram no bilhete de Edward e eu gelei.

"Isso que chamo de estudos." Gemi frustrada. "Bella, ele está perguntando se você é solteira, que menino apressado. Ele já sabe que você estava se masturbando no chuveiro pensando nele?" Emmett inventou e ficou me encarando como se Edward não estivesse ali e eu fiquei mais vermelha que Marte. Ouvi Alice rir debaixo da mesa e cogitei me juntar a ela.

Comecei a jogar minhas coisas na mochila sem ter coragem de encarar Edward e por fim me levantei.

"Vamos Emm, vamos tomar café." Me abaixei e puxei Alice debaixo da mesa e sai da biblioteca sem nem encarar Edward.

"EU MATO VOCÊS DOIS." Gritei quando sai da biblioteca.

Alice e Emmett me encararam com as caras mais lavadas e inocentes e por fim apontaram um para o outro gritando um 'foi ele/foi ela'.

Eu me sentei no banco em frente à biblioteca e enterrei meu rosto entre as mãos.

"Eu nunca mais vou poder olhar Edward nos olhos."

"Eu acho que ele gostou da noticia pela cara que ele fez."

"Arg. Não quero mais falar disso." Me levantei e puxei os dois para o jipe do Emm que estava estacionado ali em frente, enquanto os dois somente riam.

Alice se sentou ao lado do irmão e me sentei atrás.

"Bella você acha que Jasper vai estar lá?" Alice se virou para mim com os olhinhos esperançosos.

Alice era sonhadora demais, ela vivia em algum mundo alternativo sempre voando e me partia o coração ter que vê-la sofrer por um cara que nem sabia quem ela era.

"Allie vamos esperar para ver." Senti meu celular vibrar e o peguei na mochila enquanto Alice tagarelava sobre estar usando sua nova blusa da sorte. Vi o nome Edward na minha tela e o início de uma mensagem _'Então, posso Sa...'_"

Eu teria que desbloquear a tela do celular para ver o resto da mensagem o que eu preferi não fazer.

Chegamos ao café nem cinco minutos depois e eu peguei minha carteira da mochila e pulei do jipe entrando no Bookafé com os outros dois. Passamos pela parte que era uma livraria e nos encaminhamos para os fundos para escolher uma mesa. O café estava vazio e Jasper deu um sorriso sincero quando nos viu chegar.

"Será que ele vem atender nossas mesas?" Alice perguntou animada, mas logo murchou quando viu uma garçonete vir e não Jasper.

Ela anotou nossos pedidos e logo saiu para preparar.

"Bella você acha que minha blusa da sorte funciona e por estar usando quando eu entrei ele percebeu que nos vamos casar?"

"Eu aconselharia você a começar com um oi e não falando que vocês vão casar." Emmett falou divertido pra irmã.

"Cala boca a Emmett. Bella, a blusa o que você acha?"

"Que se você estivesse sem ela com certeza ele olharia." Falei em tom de piada e gelei quando vi Alice cogitar a ideia.

"Allie, foi brincadeira." Ela olhava fixamente para Jasper agora e Emmett começou a entrar em pânico.

"Ai cara, ai cara, minha irmã vai tirar a roupa, alguém me deixe cego agora." Ele tampou os olhos com as mãos e Alice levantou determinada.

"Alice não!" Ainda tentei, mas ela somente continuou seu caminho de forma segura. "Emmett faz algo!" Falei desesperada, mas ele somente balançou a cabeça efusivamente.

"Emm!"

"Não tem mágica que vá me fazer tirar as mãos dos meus olhos e me conceder o dom da visão de novo."

Vi Alice falar algo para Jasper e ele a levou para uma sala e eu fiquei de olhos arregalados. Jasper era um tarado, ele ia abusar da minha inocente amiga.

"Emm nos temos que fazer algo eles entraram numa sala.".

"Nada de irmã e nudez por aqui?"

"Não Emm, destampe esses olhos." Emmett tirou as mãos de forma relutante e abriu os olhos lentamente, quando viu que eu falava a verdade suspirou aliviado.

"Emm ela entrou numa sala com ele, ele é um tarado." Emmett ia se levantar quando a garçonete chegou com nossos pedidos.

"Café gelado!" Emmett falou animado e começou a tomar seu café se esquecendo da irmã que devia estar sendo violada nesse momento

.  
Eu encarei a mesa e vi um sorvete gigantesco que eu definitivamente não tinha pedido.

"Er...moça esse não foi meu pedido."

Ela me encarou confusa e pegou o bloquinho de papel para conferir. "O Jasper que falou que era para eu fazer isso para você, achei que você tivesse trocado o pedido, desculpa eu vou checar."

Ela começou a andar em direção a sala em que Alice e Jasper estavam e eu só fiquei esperando o escândalo quando ela encontrasse os dois nus lá dentro.

Logo uma Alice de cabeça baixa aparece seguida por um Jasper vermelho e uma garçonete confusa. Alice vendo que Jasper vinha em minha direção correu para o banheiro.

"Bella certo?" Somente afirmei com a cabeça. "Desculpa trocar seu pedido, mas meu primo ligou e falou que era para eu te dar o maior sorvete que tínhamos por conta dele. Ele falou algo sobre você precisar de energia para algo especial mais tarde." Jasper me encarou confuso e eu queria um buraco para me enfiar enquanto Emmett somente ria alto.

"Er... Obrigada." murmurei baixo e cutuquei meu sorvete com a colher.

Jasper assentiu e saiu entrando em uma porta nos fundos e logo Alice voltou para mesa.

"Ai Bella." Ela murmurou.

"Não quero saber." Emmett tampou os ouvidos. "vocês falem sobre isso mais tarde."

Alice ignorou o irmão e me encarou constrangida. "Foi um desastre!" Ela falou dramática.

Emmett destampou os ouvidos e pegou seu café novamente. "Desastre eu posso ouvir." Ele falou e eu ri quando Alice beliscou ele.

"Foi o pior momento da minha vida."

"O que exatamente você fez Allie?" Ela abriu a boca para falar quando pareceu perceber meu sorvete gigante.

"Onde você vai por tudo isso?"

"Edward que mandou para ela, ele disse que é para ela ter bastante energia para tocar uma pensando nele mais tarde." Emmett caiu na gargalhada enquanto Alice me encarava divertida.

"Allie o Jasper,depois nós discutimos Edward." Todo o divertimento saiu do seu rosto e ela me encarou de forma deprimida.

"Ai Bella, eu cheguei nele e falei que sempre tive a curiosidade de conhecer o depósito de uma livraria e que se aqui fora tinha tantos livros eu nem conseguia imaginar quantos tinham no depósito. Obviamente eu não consegui falar tudo isso numa frase só e eu gaguejei o tempo todo." Olhei de forma simpática para ela e até Emmett pareceu se compadecer.

"Ele muito gentilmente me levou para os fundos e eu entrei no depósito, eu tinha todo esse plano na minha cabeça de entrar ser toda sexy e tirar a blusa, mas quando entramos ele começou a falar como organizava seu estoque e eu levantei a blusa até a altura do umbigo quando ele se virou e me encarou confuso eu não consegui pensar em nada melhor e perguntei a opinião dele sobre eu por um piercing no umbigo, ele só me encarou confuso e perguntou um 'o que?'"

"E eu respondi que eu queria a opinião dele em cores porque ele parecia saber muito sobre moda, então ele perguntou se eu achava que ele era gay quando eu fui responder 'claro que não' a garçonete entrou e eu resolvi fugir. Agora meu futuro marido acha que eu acho que ele é gay." Alice deixou sua cabeça cair na mesa e eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer.

"Não se esqueça de que ele não sabe que vocês vão casar." Emmett falou e Alice choramingou.

"Obrigada pelo conselho Emm." Eu fuzilei ele com os olhos que somente deu de ombros voltando para seu café.

"Como eu conserto isso Bella?" Alice levantou a cabeça da mesa e me encarou chorosa.

"Acho que por hoje deixe como está Allie, depois você desfaz essa confusão. Hoje você só vai se enrolar mais, deixa esse constrangimento passar um pouco."

Alice pegou a colher da minha mão e atacou meu sorvete e eu deixei. Já estava satisfeita e ela precisava de sorvete para consolo.

Emmett foi quem terminou o sorvete gigante e depois de pagarmos saímos do café.

Eles me deixaram em casa e foram embora falando algo sobre dever de matemática, que eu já tinha feito tinha uma semana.

Entrei em casa surpreendentemente cedo, devia ser por volta de seis e meia sete horas e encontrei Seth na sala jogando com o melhor amigo.

"Oi Seth, oi Jake" eles murmuraram um oi sem desviarem a atenção da TV.

Entrei no meu quarto e fui tomar um banho, no meio do banho me lembrei das palavras de Emmett e por fim o lado cômico da situação apareceu e eu comecei a gargalhar alto.

Sai do banho e não me masturbei pensando em Edward durante o banho. Resolvi estudar um pouco de biologia. Sentei em minha mesinha de estudos e lembrei do meu celular e da mensagem de Edward, meu cérebro não parecia querer estudar hoje.

Criei coragem e abri a mensagem _"então, posso saber no que exatamente você pensa?"_Logo abaixo dela tinha mais duas_  
_

"_Você gostou do sorvete? Acha que é energia suficiente para você se divertir?"__  
_

"_Bella porque você não respondeu? Você estava no banho brincando?"_ Olhei a hora da mensagem e tentei não rir já que eu realmente estava no banho.

Se ele queria provocar eu também podia.

** "Sim eu estava no banho, desculpe a demora e obrigada pelo sorvete." **

_ "Como foi seu banho? Posso ter todos os detalhes sujos?"_

"**Foi um banho comum, Edward. Tire a mente da sarjeta."**

"_Mas eu comprei um energético gigante pra você."_

"**Emmett só queria me constranger você sabe disso né?" **

"_Bella! Não estraga minhas fantasias, então agora conte o que você estava fazendo, mas não quer me contar."_

"**Boa noite Edward, vou estudar um pouco."**

"_Poxa Bella =( assim você magoa. Boa noite beleza. Me conte sobre seus sonhos e o que você fez com eles amanhã."_ Eu somente ri do jeito estranho dele.

"**Boa noite Edward, boa sorte na biblioteca."**

Xxxx

Acordei no outro dia entre frustrada, excitada e irritada. Eu realmente tinha tido um sonho erótico com Edward e isso estava me irritando ao máximo. Eu não sabia se queria matar Emmett por me dar ideias, matar Edward por ser tão provocador, ou aceitar a sugestão de Emmett enquanto imaginava Edward.

Minha mão esquerda começou a acariciar meu seio enquanto a direita entrava no meu short e eu começava a imaginar Edward me tocando, me beijando, me acariciando quando bateram na porta do meu quarto.

"Bella, querida, são sete horas." Sue bateu novamente na porta e eu rapidamente tirei minhas mãos de dentro das minhas roupas.

"Já vou levantar Sue." Suspirei frustrada e me encaminhei para o banheiro para tomar um banho e me acalmar.

Cheguei à escola e logo encontrei Alice e Emmett para mais um dia de aula. Emmett logo sumiu para treinar com o time e Alice foi ensaiar para sua peça e eu resolvi ir para biblioteca um pouco.

Cheguei à biblioteca e resolvi adiantar alguns deveres. Estava no meio do meu dever quando Seth e Jake sentaram-se ao meu lado.

"Pois não senhores?" Perguntei para a falsa cara de inocente dos dois.

"Bella, minha querida irmã, como vai?" Seth começou.

"Já disse que você está encantadora essa manhã?" Jake beijou minha mão e eu estreitei meus olhos para os dois.

"Seja o que for a resposta é não."

"Mas Bella." Seth tentou fazer carinha de pena e eu ignorei.

"Não Seth, você só me mete em confusão."

"Bella dessa vez não é confusão." Jake tentou, mas eu somente me levantei dei um beijo na bochecha de cada um e sai para sala de aula. Seja lá o que for era melhor eu ficar bem longe de tudo isso.

Depois de toda a confusão que Jake e Seth tentaram me colocar o resto das aulas passaram de forma tranquila.

Sai da escola e fiz minha rotina antes de ir para biblioteca. Chegando a biblioteca eu mal conseguia encarar onde eu sabia que Edward estava e resolvi me sentar em outra mesa do lado oposto.

Estava fazendo minhas questões de física quando um bilhete chegou e eu ouvi uma cadeira ser arrastada.

"_Seu sonho foi tão bom assim que você não consegue sentar comigo sem me atacar?"_

Levantei a cabeça e vi Edward jogando sua mochila sobre uma cadeira e pegando seus livros para estudar. Quando viu que eu o encarava somente sorriu e piscou para mim.

"**Eu não tive sonho nenhum com você." **Menti. **"E você sabe que Emmett estava brincando."**

"_Eu não acredito em você, acho que você teve sim sonhos e por isso está corando."_

"**Edward, eu tenho cara de quem faz coisa errada?" **Nesse momento fui tirar meus post-it da mochila e uma das camisinhas que Emmett tinha colocado na minha mochila caiu em cima da mesa.

Edward encarou a camisinha por um tempo e depois sorriu de forma safada para mim.

"_Eu diria que você não faz coisa errada, mas é uma menina preparada." _

Eu ia matar Emmett.

* * *

N/A:

A toda que leem a fic eu pesso minhas desculpas pela demora de dois dias para postar.

Sexta feira eu tive um problema e como resultado sai de casa numa ambulancia para fazerem lavagem no meu estomago, passei o fim de semana em observação e ainda estou fazendo exames para saber que toxina ainda tem em mim.  
Eu realmente nao tinha intenção de atrasar e peço perdão pela minha falta de pontualidade e desrespeito com vocês.

Quanto aos reviews eu realmente gostaria de responder todos, mas me perdi sem saber quem foi a ultima pessoa que respondi. Quero que saibam que li todos e agradeço a cada um *-*

Mais uma vez desculpas pela demora, um beijo e obrigada a todas que acompanham a história


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Eu ia matar Emmett.

Fique encarando a camisinha paralisada por um tempo sem sabe como reagir até ver Edward pegar a camisinha.

_"Poxa Bella não sabia que seus sonhos eram tão bons que você queria por em pratica."_ Ler o bilhete me fez voltar à realidade e eu fiquei sem saber como responder ou como pedir a camisinha de volta;

** "Eu não vou por nada em pratica com você Edward."**

_"=("_ quando o encarei ele fazia uma carinha triste de cachorrinho quando quer algo.

_"Não devolvo sua camisinha também." _ele guardou a camisinha na mochila e eu deixei de lado, não é como se eu fosse usar tão cedo mesmo.

Tentei voltar a me concentrar nos estudos tentando não pensar com quem Edward usaria a camisinha e consegui por mais ou menos uma hora até outro infeliz bilhete chegar isso não ajudava nada na minha produtividade.

_"Você esta chateada? Eu devolvo a camisinha se quiser até uso." _Eu ri da besteira dele e respondi

**"Não eu não estou chateada, só pensativa mesmo."**

_"Você não me respondeu sobre eu usar a camisinha devo entender isso como um quem cala consente ou como um cale a boca e vá tomar banho frio Edward ou quem sabe você esteja pensando em mim usando camisinha."_

Eu me neguei a responder o ultimo bilhete e podia sentir Edward me encarando entre uma conta e outra que ele fazia. A imagem de Edward nu era algo totalmente tentador para eu pensar.

"Bella?" Edward me chamou baixinho. "Desculpa." Ele pegou minha mão por cima da mesa e acariciou minha palma com o dedão.

Eu corei e encarei Edward. "Não é nada, só..."

"Desculpa." Ele beijou minha mão e a depositou de volta na mesa. "Posso te levar pra tomar um sorvete pra compensar minha falta de tato?"

Encarei Edward e dei de ombro. Nem em sonhos eu falaria que não estava chateada só estava perdida em pensamentos pensando nele nu.

Edward guardou suas coisas e me estendeu a mão me convidando a sair dali. Guardei as minhas rapidamente e peguei a mão dele. Saímos da biblioteca em silêncio e assim que chegamos do lado de fora soltei a mão dele. Edward me encarou, mas deixou por isso mesmo.

Edward caminhou até um Volvo prata e abriu a porta pra mim. "Por aqui senhorita."

Eu ri entrei no carro, fiquei um pouco nervosa em sujar o banco de couro dele.

"Então Bella, você me desculpa?"

"Não tem o que desculpar Edward, eu só fiquei constrangida."

"Mesmo assim desculpa."

"Tudo bem, se isso te faz sentir melhor, eu te desculpo."

"Isso não é bom?"

"O que?"

"Sair mais cedo da biblioteca, há quanto tempo eu não via o sol de tarde. É quase como tirar um peso de mim ter um dia de folga."

"Devo pedir desculpas por te atrapalhar?"

"Claro que não, eu na verdade te agradeço por isso."

Edward ligou o som e ficamos assim durante os poucos minutos em que ele dirigia até a sorveteria. Esse tempo me deu a oportunidade para pensar, se meu pai soubesse... Eu estava num carro com um estranho que mal conhecia e se eu argumentasse que ele era quente eu acho que meu pai não me daria à razão.

Edward parecia legal e não um criminoso, mas acho que todo verdadeiro psicopata era assim. Quando ia começar a entrar em pânico e gritar por socorro Edward apareceu abrindo a porta pra mim e falando um feliz "Chegamos". E eu nem tinha visto o carro parar e ele descer.

Percebi que estávamos em frente ao Bookafé de Jasper e Edward me levou para a entrada do local.

"Posso te pedir outro sorvete gigante para energia?" Ele piscou malicioso e eu ri indo para uma mesa. Edward me seguiu e se sentou também esperando

"Edward." Jasper bateu nas costas de Edward e logo virou pra me encarar. "Estou batendo nas suas costas de uma forma muito máscula, viu." Jasper falou para ele, mas me encarava.

"Er...ok." Edward concordou confuso.

"Como você está cara?" Jasper engrossou a voz e bateu mais uma vez em Edward fazendo ele cair um pouco na mesa.

"Bem e você? Você está estranho."

"Só um cumprimento másculo e nada gay."

"Cara, sério o que aconteceu?"

"Nada." Jasper respondeu Edward e se virou para mim. "Vão querer o que?"

Edward pediu dois sorvetes grandes, ainda confuso e quando Jasper saiu eu comecei a rir.

"O que eu perdi?" Ele me perguntou confuso.

"Jasper acha que Alice acha que ele é gay." Edward me encarou confuso, mas logo começou a rir.

"Como é?"

"Alice ao tentar conquistar Jasper outro dia deu a entender que achava que ele era gay."

Edward começou a gargalhar e eu fiquei admirando o quão bonitinho ele ficava rindo e com covinhas aparecendo no canto da boca.

"Eu não sei se quero saber o que você e seus amigos aprontaram dessa vez, mas eu vou zoar muito o Jasper."

"Ele é seu melhor amigo."

"Por isso mesmo." Edward sorriu divertido e eu sorri de volta.

"Como vocês ficaram amigos?"

"Jasper é primo da Rose, então crescemos juntos."

"Jasper só é primo da Rose?"

"Somos só meio irmãos lembra? Rose é prima do Jasper por parte de pai."

"Hum..." Fui tudo que respondi.

"Confuso, eu sei, desculpa."

"Não acho que seja sua culpa." Ele sorriu e assentiu.

"Então Bella, me fale sobre você."

"O que você quer saber?"

"Não sei, me conte sobre seus planos."

"Quero me formar em medicina e virar uma ginecologista e obstetra."

"Eca...sangue demais." Eu ri dele e da sua careta

"E você?"

"Eu serei engenheiro e terminando minha faculdade pretendo começar alguma especialização conciliando estudo e trabalho."

"Você realmente é nerd não é."

"Ei, só quero um futuro promissor."

"Estudo, trabalho, livros, nerd."

"Pretendo ter uma namorada também e usar camisinhas que caem de mochilas." Ele jamais ia esquecer-se dessa cena.

"Você pretende parar de implicar comigo por isso?"

"Não na verdade não." Ele colocou uma grande quantidade de sorvete na boca e eu resolvi imitar enquanto imaginava ele com uma namorada, essa imagem não me agradava nem um pouco.

"Posso me sentar aqui?" Jasper apareceu com um sorvete para ele mesmo.

"Claro, senta ai cara ou devo puxar a cadeira para a lady." Jasper gemeu frustrado mas sentou mesmo assim.

"Bella certo?" Jasper se virou para mim e então para Edward. "Essa é a sua garota, não é? A que você mandou eu dar um sorvete gigante?"

Edward sorriu malicioso e assentiu com a cabeça. Garota dele? Pensavam que eu era a garota do Edward? Injusto pensarem isso e eu não estar aproveitando ele.

"Bella, muy Bella." Jasper pegou minhas mãos entres as dele e vi Edward revirar os olhos para o amigo. "Você pode, por favor, avisar aquela sua amiga que acha que sou consultor de moda que eu não sou gay? Achei que isso estava claro quando ela ficou me ouvindo lamuriar sobre Maria. Não é porque terminei um relacionamento que virei gay."

"Tenho minhas dúvidas sobre isso." Edward falou e levou um soco no braço, mas tudo que ele fez foi rir.

"Ela sabe que você não é gay, Jasper." Respondi antes que ele resolvesse bater em Edward novamente.

"Então porque?... O que?... Como?... Mulheres!" Ele falou frustrado e saiu da mesa indo atender o telefone que tocava.

Edward começou a rir e eu senti um pouco de pena de Jasper, o pobre coitado não estava nada pronto para o furacão Alice na vida dele.

"Pobre Jasper, não sabe o que o espera."

"Bem feito, se não tivesse se metido com a vadia da Maria quem sabe agora saberia como lidar com a situação." Edward falou ressentido.

"Maria era tão ruim assim?"

"Uma verdadeira Hirudinea. Vi meu amigo ficar infeliz durante os três anos de relacionamento, Maria não tinha um meio termo se não fosse do jeito dela não acontecia. Se Jasper planejava uma viagem para os dois tinha que ser onde ela queria porque se não fosse ela simplesmente se trancava em casa e não ia. Ela não sabe ser flexível, ou é do jeito dela ou então nada feito."

"Sinto muito." Foi tudo que disse. Edward claramente não gostava da mulher que fez seu amigo sofrer por todo esse tempo e seu corpo demonstrava sinais claros de tensão.

"Eu culpo os pais dela por fazerem todos os gostos da princesinha." Edward pegou minha mão e a beijou. "Mas não vamos falar de coisas ruins, me conte, quantas camisinhas mais você tem na sua mochila?" Ele me encarou malicioso e eu puxei minhas mãos de volta.

"Sabe para um nerd você implica demais."

"Sabe para alguém com olhos tão profundos e lábios tão tentadores você me beija de menos, a vida é injusta querida." Arregalei meus olhos para ele e Edward começou a se aproximar de mim. Seu dedo enrolando uma mecha de cabelo e seus lábios cada vez mais próximos...Quando a porta da livraria foi aberta abruptamente e um choro sufocado começou a ficar mais alto.

Virei-me rapidamente para o barulho e Edward também apesar de parecer um tanto frustrado.

"Rosie?" Edward murmurou abafado enquanto uma pessoa aos prantos com cabelos loiros desgrenhados entrava no local.

Rose ao ouvir seu nome ser murmurado se virou e ficou claro o alivio que sentiu ao ver o irmão ali.

"Edward!" Ela falou entre soluços enquanto vinha em nossa direção e Edward logo se levantou para aparar a irmã. "Eu achei que você estava na biblioteca e não queria te atrapalhar e..." Um choro alto "...ele me ligou e pediu para eu encontrar com ele e eu fui..." Mais choro e um fungar "...imbecil, começou a falar um monte pra mim..." Edward apertou a irmã mais forte no abraço enquanto ela soluçava ente o falar. "...ele aparece quanto eu tinha 15 anos e agora tenta exigir algo e..." Dessa vez Rosalie começou a chorar dolorosamente como se algo a corroesse por dentro e Edward encostou a cabeça dela em seu ombro.

"Tudo bem, Rosie, vai ficar tudo bem, você sabe que ele não pode fazer nada, você é maior de idade e tem sua vida pra seguir, ele não pode te ameaçar." Edward murmurava enquanto brincava com os fios loiros do cabelo de Rose. "Vai ficar tudo bem,querida."

Rosalie parecia por fim estar se acalmando, mas não parecia querer largar o irmão por nada nesse mundo.

"Eu achei que você estivesse na biblioteca e não queria atrapalhar então vim atrás de Jasper e..." Um leve soluço saiu do peito dela. "... ainda bem que você está aqui Ed." Rose abraçou o irmão fortemente e eu sorri com a imagem.

Eles realmente pareciam ligados. Crescendo eu sempre quis ter um irmão, mas nem Charlie ou Renée quiseram outra criança com seus respectivos parceiros então eu nunca tive essa ligação que eles tinham e agora eu sentia falta disso.

"Rosie esta tudo bem. Carlisle é nosso pai e você sabe que ele te ama." Edward deu um beijo no topo da cabeça da irmã. "Desculpa Bella, eu já venho." Ele falou e andou com a irmã até Jasper que tinha saído do escritório e encarava tudo confuso. Jasper abraçou Rosalie também e vi pela primeira vez os olhos claros dele em fúria. Seja lá o que estava acontecendo não parecia bom.

Edward voltou para a mesa e Rosalie ficou conversando com Jasper próximos ao balcão.

"Desculpa Bella, mas Rose precisava de mim."

"Ela está bem?" Perguntei genuinamente preocupada, Rosalie parecia sempre tão confiante, tão forte, vê-la tão frágil era definitivamente algo novo.

"O pai dela esta enchendo o saco. Se é que você pode chamar aquilo de pai, é mais como o doador de esperma, Carlisle que sempre foi pai pra ela."

"Mau relacionamento com ele?"

"Ele larga minha mãe grávida no primeiro ano de faculdade dela afirmando que não estava pronto pra ser pai porque não tinha viajado o mundo ainda. Minha mãe foi obrigada a largar faculdade por causa da gravidez. Carlisle era o melhor amigo da minha mãe na época e se comprometeu a ajudá-la e dar seu sobrenome para o bebê, quando o Andrew, pai da Rose, descobriu isso ele criou o maior caso falando que Rose era filha dele e merecia o sobrenome dele. Minha mãe não querendo mais confusão aceitou isso, mas o cara sumiu de novo. Abriu uma empresa que começou a crescer muito e ele sumiu com mulherada. Nós nunca mais ouvimos falar dele, nesse meio tempo meu pai e minha mãe se apaixonaram e eu nasci. Dois anos depois eles casaram."

"Quando Rose fez dezesseis anos, Andrew aparece na porta de casa com um carro e uma viagem num cruzeiro para ela. Rose sabia que não era filha biológica de Carlisle e sempre ressentiu por isso, ela então resolveu dar uma chance para o cara, mas o canalha só queria exibir a filha para os amigos empresários, depois disso, saia atrás de mulher e deixava Rose sozinha na casa dele."

"Foi quando Rose decidiu que não queria contato com ele e que Carlisle era o pai dela. Ela pediu pra Carlisle adotar ela, mas o imbecil nunca deixou. Ele vive atrás da Rose só pra incomodar e jogar na cara dela o quanto ela foi a filha indesejada dele. Jasper odeia o cara mais que tudo, apesar de ser tio dele, ele não o suporta." Eu peguei a mão de Edward entre as minhas e fiquei acariciando enquanto esperava para ver se ele falava algo mais.

"Sinto muito, Edward." Falei quando percebi que ele tinha terminado de contar.

Ele sorriu tristemente e deu um beijo em minha mão. "Eu que peço desculpas, não devia ter falado tanto, é só que às vezes é tão difícil ver alguém que você ama sofrer desse jeito."

"Eu sei que sim, se alguém machucasse Seth eu moveria céus e terras atrás da pessoa. Você pode desabafar sempre que quiser comigo."

Ele sorriu e ficou brincando com as linhas da minha mão.

Rose chegou com um sorvete gigante e puxou uma cadeira para se sentar. Quando viu eu e Edward de mãos dadas arqueou a sobrancelha para mim.

"Você é a menina da festa, não é?"

"Sim, Bella, prazer." Ela me olhou de cima a baixo e eu me encolhi com o olhar dela. Logo ela se virou para o irmão como se perguntasse algo.

"Rose essa é Bella, amiga minha e do Emmett." Edward falou e Rose virou de forma abrupta para mim.

"Você fica de intimidades assim com Emmett também?"

"Er... O quê?"

"Rosalie." Edward repreendeu.

"O que? Eu tenho o direito de saber."

"Eu e Bella somo mais que amigos e ela e Emmett são só amigos, melhor assim?" Nós éramos mais que amigos? Porque ninguém me informava das novidades? Eu podia estar aproveitando minhas tardes muito mais.

"Só amigos mesmo?" Rose me perguntou desconfiada,

"Como irmão." Afirmei e ela sorriu para mim.

"Ele é uma delícia não é."

"Rosie." Edward gemeu. "Achei que você estivesse deprimida."

"Estou deprimida não cega. Então me conte Bella, ele tem namorada? Ou melhor tinha?"

"Solteiro." Sorri para ela.

"Excelente, vinte anos, na idade dele o desempenho sexual é maravilhoso."

"Ai cara, informação demais." Edward levantou da mesa meio perturbado e foi em direção a Jasper.

"Aquele é um motor que vou amar montar." Eu ri e Rosalie me acompanhou;

"Ele é louco por você."

"Eu sei, ele não tirava os olhos dos meus seios na festa. Uma garota realmente precisa trocar o óleo de vez em quando." Rose piscou pra mim e começou a escrever num papel. "Aqui, entrega meu número pra ele, mas vou fazer ele dar duro pra me ter. A se vou, muito duro." Ela saiu sorrindo maliciosa e eu ri alto, Emmett ia ser dar bem.

Rosalie foi em direção ao irmão e o primo que conversavam em um canto da livraria e deu um beijo em cada um e saiu da loja, logo Edward voltou para a mesa.

"Ela se recupera rápido demais." Edward chegou murmurando e eu ri.

"Sua irmã precisa se distrair."

"E precisa de um cara pra isso?" Ele resmungou ciumento e eu somente sorri para ele.

"Você é um caçula bem chato."

"Eu não sou chato, estou tentando proteger minha irmã, só isso."

"Emmett é inocente, te garanto isso. Ele pode ter sido aquele a por camisinhas na minha mochila, mas ele é inofensivo."

"Começo a gostar cada vez menos desse cara." Edward fez careta e eu achei adorável.

"Rose vai ficar bem?" Resolvi tirar a mente dele do Emmett.

"Vai sim, ela só precisava chorar, depois que ela chora ela se acalma. Jasper vai sair com ela hoje à noite para distrair, mas ela vai ficar bem sim."

"Então" Resolvi tocar num assunto que estava rondando minha mente. "Mais que amigos é?" Perguntei e vi pela primeira vez Edward corar.

"Sobre isso..." Jasper apareceu mais uma vez e eu começava a achar esse cara extremamente intrometido.

"Às vezes eu mal acredito que aquele imbecil é da minha família."

"Relaxa Jasper, ele ainda vai pagar por tudo que fez a Rose, a vida vai dar um jeito nisso."

"Ainda assim, vontade não me falta em dar um bom soco na cara dele." Edward acenou com a cabeça e eu fiquei sem saber o que falar.

"Desculpa Bella." Jasper virou para mim. "É só que... esquece. Eu vou ver se o novo estoque já chegou." Ele saiu dali ainda raivoso e eu fiquei encarando Edward.

"Tudo bem com ele?"

"Ele vai superar."

Edward me encarou por um longo tempo e passou o polegar pela minha bochecha. "Eu acho que devia te levar pra casa, menina bonita."

Deitei minha cabeça na mão dele e sorri com o carinho que ele fazia.

"Eu gosto de ficar aqui."

"Eu também gosto de você aqui, mas está ficando tarde e você precisa ir pra casa. Sem conta que seu pai tem uma arma e todo o direito de me matar." Eu ri baixinho e ele me deu um sorriso torto.

"Ele não vai atirar em você." Ele beijou minha mão e se levantou.

"Prefiro não arriscar." Ele estendeu a mão para mim e eu aceitei de muito bom grado.

Edward e eu fomos de mãos dadas até o caixa e eu tirei minha carteira da mochila.

"Nem pense nisso, Bella."

"Mas eu comi também, e você já me pagou sorvete outro dia."

"Eu chamei, eu estou pagando." Ele determinou e tirou uma nota pagando o caixa.

Peguei uma nota de dez e assim que saímos da livraria enfiei no bolso da calça dele.

"Se você queria pegar na minha bunda era só avisar, não precisa de desculpa." Ele tentou me devolver o dinheiro, mas eu não peguei.

"Bella pega essa nota ou eu vou colocá-la em um lugar muito impróprio." Ele falou encarando o decote da minha blusa.

Peguei a nota a contra gosto e joguei na minha mochila.

"Você é tão machista."

"Você é tão feminista." Ele contrariou.

Ele abriu a porta do carro para mim e entrei ainda fazendo bico.

"Seu bico é adorável sabia." Ele falou assim que entrou no carro.

Eu somente revirei os olhos e sorri para ele, era impossível ficar brava com ele.

Ele perguntou meu endereço e eu fui dando instruções, chegamos em frente a minha casa e eu não sabia como me despedir.

Edward saiu do carro e abriu a porta para mim.

"Chegamos, Bella."

"Obrigada, Edward, tive uma tarde muito agradável." Eu acenei para ele e fui andando para minha casa.

"Bella..." Edward me chamou.

Eu me virei e Edward andava até mim. "Se eu levasse um tiro do seu pai valeria totalmente a pena." Nisso ele se inclinou e me deu um selinho e logo depois acenou indo para o carro enquanto eu ficava ali paralisada,

Edward saiu e eu por fim voltei a mim e entrei em casa. Seth me encarava malicioso junto com Jake e eles pareciam estar espiando pela janela.

"Quem era?" Seth perguntou e eu nem me importei em responder, somente subi para meu quarto.

Joguei a mochila no chão e me deitei na cama. Edward tinha me beijado. Suspirei profundamente. Eu precisava contar isso para alguém.

Peguei minha mochila para pegar meu celular e vi o telefone de Rosalie junto.

"**Você vai ficar me devendo uma, pela vergonha que você me faz passar com Edward e eu sou uma excelente amiga e consigo o telefone da Rose pra você."  
**

Escrevi o telefone dela e logo abaixo:

"**P.S: Edward me beijou."**

* * *

**N/a: Olá meninas, como vão?  
Eu estou bem, obrigada a todas que me desejaram melhoras. **

**Está aí mais um capítulo e eu lamento informar que o próximo capítulo só vem ano que vem.  
Eu viajo sábado para o casamento dia 15 e vai ser só correria com os preparativos finais.  
Segunda tenho prova final de roupa e muitas outras coisinhas para fazer**

**Eu agradeço de coração a todas que leem e que comentam, leio cada comentario com muito amor.**

**Espero que gostem desse capítulo e beijinhos**


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Edward estava me esperando em frente à biblioteca no outro dia.

"Bella, que bom que você chegou." Ele me puxou para mais perto dele pela cintura.

"Tem algo que quero te mostrar." Ele pegou minha mão e fomos caminhando até o carro dele. Ele abriu a porta para mim, gentil como sempre, e logo entrou do outro lado.

"Para onde nós vamos, Edward?"

"Para um lugar que quero te levar desde que coloquei meus olhos em você." Edward piscou para mim e eu corei. Aquele sorriso safado era minha perdição.

Edward dirigiu por cerca de dez minutos e em nenhum segundo largou minha mão. Acho que tinham suas vantagens ter carro automático.

Paramos em um local remoto e Edward logo abriu a porta para mim.

"Venha, por aqui." Ele continuou segurando minha mão e me levou até uma clareira na floresta, no centro da clareira tinha uma manta coberta por pétalas de rosas.

"Por aqui minha menina bonita, quero te conhecer hoje." Eu sentei na manta com ele ao meu lado.

"Tenho pensado tanto em você."ele acariciou minha bochecha lentamente e começou a se aproximar.

Seus lábios tocaram os meus e meu corpo todo formigou, sua língua encontrou a minha em uma dança lenta e sedutora. Entrelacei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e comecei a brincar com seus macios cabelos.

"Bella, não provoca amor. Eu não vou resistir." Edward falou quando mordisquei seu pescoço.

"Eu gosto do perigo." Respondi e passei a beijar mais seu pescoço.

"Bella." O que eu achei que devia ser uma repreensão saiu como um gemido alto.

Edward buscou minha boca novamente e dessa vez com muito mais furor. Língua com língua. Dente com dente. E o desejo só aumentando.

Quando vi já estava deitada na manta e Edward ao meu lado enquanto nos beijávamos.

Edward que até então tinha deixado suas mãos comportadamente em minha cintura começou a subir a mão esquerda por dentro da minha blusa. Ele acariciou meu umbigo com o polegar e fez um carinho gostoso tracejando minha costela direita.

Ele chegou ao meu seio direito e apertou levemente por cima do sutiã, logo após sua mão entrou por dentro do meu sutiã e passou a brincar com meu mamilo, apertando levemente, rodeando entre o polegar, pressionando. E eu, bem, eu gemia prazerosamente.

"Bella, eu quero beijar seus seios, quero te lamber por inteira. Posso?"

_She put the lime in the coconut  
she drank them both up._

_she put the lime in the coconut  
she called the doctor, woke him up, and said  
"Doctor, ain't there nothing I can take"  
I said, "Doctor, to relieve this belly ache?"  
I said, "Doctor ain't there nothing I can take"  
I said, "Doctor, to relieve this belly ache?"_

Mas que porra era essa?

Acordei emburrada e com a calcinha encharcada, peguei meu celular e vi a foto sorridente da Alice na tela.

"Espero que tenha um bom motivo pra você me ligar as três e dez da manhã."

"Ele te beijou? Como você não me contou isso? Ele chegou a segunda base? Ele beija bem? A língua dele como é? Do tipo que já chega chegando e te faz voar ou é lenta e delicada e vai te enlouquecendo pouco a pouco?"

"O que?"

"Bella! Você tá dormindo? Me conte logo."

"Dormindo eu não estou, mas estava."

"Emmett me contou que ele te beijou."

"Alice, a gente conversa amanhã."

"Se você desligar esse telefone eu ligo na sua casa até Charlie atender e falo pra ele que é emergência."

"Alice eu quero dormir."

"Você pode voltar a se masturbar depois que me contar." Como se eu ainda estivesse excitada, Alice gritando definitivamente era algo broxante.

"Alice foi só um selinho."

"Um selinho? Mas Emmett me mostrou uma mensagem que você mandou pra ele falando que ele tinha te beijando. E como assim você conta pra ele e não pra mim? Sua melhor amiga falando, hellooooo."

"E selinho não é um tipo de beijo? E eu planejava te contar amanhã, num horário humano."

"Bella! Você me faz ficar acordada até esse horário por um selinho?"

"Alice foi você que me acordou, criatura."

"Você é uma péssima amiga."

"O que eu fiz?" Mas Alice já tinha desligado o telefone e eu tinha ficado sem entender nada.

Resolvi voltar a dormi já que era a única coisa que me restava, mas o sono não vinha e minha mente ficava toda hora voltando ao sonho com Edward. Como seria ser tocada por ele e deixar meu corpo ardente pelo dele?

Como seria ter aquelas mãos me descobrindo profundamente e aquela boca me devastando?

Imaginar aqueles lábios contra os meus e aquelas mãos lentamente no meu corpo, mais o sonho começava a ter efeito em mim.

Retirei meu short e calcinha ficando só com a regata do pijama. Passei meu dedo do meio em meu clitóris e já me encontrei encharcada querendo mais.

Eu queria acabar com isso logo então comecei com movimentos rápidos e pouco precisos.

Meu dedo se movimentava entre o circular e movimentos na vertical enquanto eu imaginava...

Imaginava a continuação do meu sonho.

Edward tirando minha blusa e sugando meus seios com meu corpo arqueando, sua ereção pressionada contra minha perna.

Eu acariciando ele por cima da calça e abrindo o zíper, sentindo cada vez mais aquele fimer pedaço de carne do seu corpo.

Ele colocando a mão por dentro da minha calcinha e me acariciando me fazendo gemer enquanto nossos lábios se tocavam.

Eu tirando sua cueca e fazendo movimentos contínuos em seu membro, apertando a base, brincando com a cabecinha, sentindo ele contra mim.

Edward nu e eu nua e seu membro roçando na minha entrada só me provocando, movimentos de vai e vem sem penetração só por provocação e por fim uma entrada forte que me faria perder o fôlego e ele precisar parar totalmente dentro de mim para se controlar, movimentos contínuos, precisos, seus pelos fazendo cócegas no meu clitóris, seu pênis pulsando, seu suor e gemidos, suas expressões prazerosas, o descontrole dos movimentos rápidos e cada vez mais velozes, gemidos, meu quadril arqueando pedindo mais, sons incompreensíveis, frases incompletas, um arquear final do meu corpo e ele gemendo caindo no meu corpo.

Gozei nos meus dedos imaginando Edward e logo cai no sono.

Acordei preguiçosa com o barulho do despertador. Tudo o que eu queria era dormir mais, mas eu tinha que ir pra aula.

Levantei muito a contra gosto e percebi minha falta de roupa, catei minha roupa do chão e joguei no cesto e fui para o banheiro tomar banho e me preparar para o dia. Vesti um jeans e uma camiseta qualquer e desci para o café da manhã.

Seth estava tomando seu cereal com uma careta.

"Mãe isso tem gosto de vômito."

"Seth, isso é leite de soja." Sue respondeu enquanto preparava uma salada de frutas.

"O que aconteceram com as velhas e boas vacas?"

"Eu li uma reportagem que leite de soja é melhor para o organismo e decidi banir o leite de vaca de casa." Seth fez uma cara de pânico e se virou para mim quando eu ri.

"Bella, mana, me ajuda nessa."

"Eu gosto de leite de soja." Respondi indo preparar minha banana com aveia e mel.

"Malditos vegetarianos e suas conspirações. Eles estão tentando dominar o mundo e ninguém vê isso." Seth começou a gesticular dramaticamente. "Mãe, você tem uma revolucionaria em casa e não faz nada, aposto que Bella tem uma teoria de conspiração para todos virarem indianos e adorarem vacas e passarem o dia fazendo ioga."

Seth falava dramaticamente enquanto eu ria e Sue somente revirava os olhos.

"Seth, coma seu cereal."

"O inferno, nem assim me livro dessa gosma." Seth voltou a comer a contra gosto enquanto eu ainda ria e terminava de preparar meu café.

Sentei a mesa e Seth ainda fazia careta para sua comida.

"Vou ver se Charlie já esta pronto, ou ele vai se atrasar." Sue saiu da cozinha e Seth correu pra geladeira.

"Cadê o bacon?" Ele começou a olhar tudo e por fim pegou um pacote de salsicha.

"Essas salsichas são claras, devem ser de frango, o que você acha Bella?" Ele virou o pacote para mim.

"Essas salsichas são minhas Seth, são de soja." Seth soltou o pacote com cara de nojo na pia.

"Serio Bella, porque você não come como gente normal?"

"Eu como Seth, só sou vegetariana."

"Essa gente estranha." Ele resmungou e foi para o armário.

"Eu ouvi isso."

"Te amo mana." Ele voltou com um pacote de Pop-Tarts e colocou no microondas.

"Nada como um bom café da manhã calórico e nada saudável." Seth começou a comer suas porcarias e eu resolvi ignorar e não falar nada.

Sue e Charlie entraram na cozinha logo depois e Seth tratou de esconder os Pop-Tarts debaixo da mesa.

Meu pai pegou seu cereal e fez careta assim que colocou na boca.

"O que é esse gosto?"

"Leite soja querido" meu pai encarou seu cereal por um tempo e por fim decidiu pegar biscoitos.

"Sue, esse biscoito tem um sabor diferente."

"Esses biscoitos são dos meus pai, é orgânico de soja e mel." Charlie fez careta soltou eles no prato.

(N/A: Ninguém falando mal dos vegetarianos, ok? Ou sem mais capítulos para vocês u.u)

"Tenho Pop-Tarts debaixo da mesa." Vi Seth começar a cochichar para o meu pai enquanto Sue arrumava outras coisas. "Por vinte contos te dou dois e não conto pra mamãe."

Deixei os dois negociando e sai rindo para pegar meu material.

Cheguei na escola e Alice estava no banco de sempre me esperando junto com Emmett.

"Estou brava com você."

"O que eu fiz?"

"Só um selinho? Serio Bella? Estamos na quarta série de novo?"

"Alice eu não programei isso, aconteceu, quando ele foi se despedir de mim depois da nossa tarde ele me beijou."

"Tarde? Que tarde? Como assim? BELLA!"

"Alice não foi nada demais."

"Nada demais? NADA DEMAIS? Você transou com ele?" Alice falou essa parte meio alto e Mike que estava passando por mim me deu um sorriso safado. Nojento.

"Alice! Não! Nos fomos ao Bookafé do Jasper"

Alice suspirou audivelmente e eu somente revirei os olhos.

"Ele devia estar lindo como sempre."

"Cada um com seus gostos estranhos." Emmett que até então estava quieto resolveu se manifestar. Ele guardou seu Nintendo 3DS na mochila e se voltou para nós.

"Ele é uma fofura Emmett."

"Acabou de chamar o cara de gay."

"Alice! Jasper pediu pra eu te dar um recado." Eu me lembrei e Alice arregalou os olhos e me encarou na expectativa.

"Bella! Você só me fala isso agora? O que ele falou? Ele declarou seu amor eterno por mim? Fala mulher!"

"Calma All, Ele pediu pra te falar que não é gay. E murmurou algo como mulheres serem incompreensíveis."

"Isso? Só isso? Eu já sabia disso. Mulheres não foram feitas para serem compreendidas mas sim amadas e obedecidas."

"Acho que você quer um cachorro não um namorado, Licinha."

"Não me chame assim Emmett! E você sabe que é verdade." Alice começou a discutir com o irmão e eu agradeci mentalmente quando o sinal tocou.

Entrei na sala e passei o resto da manhã concentrada nas minhas aulas tentando não pensar em Edward e toda sua gostosura e tentando não me excitar no meio da aula com os pensamentos dele nu.

No almoço Encontrei Emmett super animado na mesa do almoço enquanto esperava eu e Alice voltarmos da fila.

"Que demora, parece que queriam comer tudo."

"Não fui eu que sai da sala correndo pra ir pra fila comer Emmett." Alice provocou o irmão que a ignorou.

"Bella, Rosie respondeu minha mensagem." Emmett me entregou o celular dele.

Deslizei o dedo na tela para ver o que a criatura tinha escrito.

_"oi minha loira, como vai essa maquina possante?"_ Mentira que ele tinha escrito isso.

_"Louca pra por um motor quente entrar em combustão. Sua? Acho que não hein."_ e Rosalie tinha entrado na dele, eram realmente um feito para o outro.

Passei o celular para Alice que ficou meio enjoada com a mensagem e decidiu só tomar seu suco de almoço falando algo sobre dieta para conquistar Jasper.

"Bella eu vou me dar bem, muito bem. Ai cara acho que preciso de um banho frio."

Alice começou a ter ânsia de vomito e correu para o banheiro também e eu fiquei na mesa comendo minha salada tranquilamente.

Depois de anos de amizade com esses dois, as estranhices deles se tornavam comuns.

As aulas da tarde foram tranquilas. Eu e Emmett tínhamos a última aula juntos e ele passou a aula toda lendo contos eróticos no celular escondido debaixo da mesa com a desculpa de _"querer ser o melhor que Rosie já teve."_

O sinal bateu e Emmett continuou sentado com o casaco no colo, eu já imaginava o problema dele simplesmente o ignorei e fui pra casa.

Cheguei em casa e encontrei Seth contrabandeando pacotes de salgadinhos para o seu quarto e murmurando algo como precisar de aumento de mesada se fosse viver nesse regime militar. Eu somente ri e deixei ele lá resolvendo a fome dele.

Fiz minha rotina de sempre e sai para a biblioteca.

Edward estava na mesa de sempre e assim que eu o vi imagens do sonho vieram a minha mente e um certo músculo meu pulsou mais forte e minhas bochechas começaram a esquentar.

Estudar do lado dele hoje não era uma opção. Ou eu o agarraria e seriamos expulsos da biblioteca ou minha calcinha ficaria em um estado lamentável e eu não estudaria nada.

Sentei em outra mesa e retirei meus livros da mochila.

Estava estudando tinha cerca de uma hora quando meu celular apitou.

_Você não precisa mudar de mesa pra fugir de mim. Desculpe pelo beijo de ontem. Desculpa te incomodar tanto tempo_.

Encarei Edward que me encarava e logo desviou os olhos guardando seu material e saindo da biblioteca, cabisbaixo.

Ai saco.

Me levantei, deixando meu material jogado na biblioteca mesmo e sai atrás dele.

"Edward espera!"

Ele se virou e me encarou confuso enquanto eu corria atrás dele.

"Ai cara você anda rápido" reclamei enquanto corria parecendo uma pata de rasteirinha até ele. "Esses sapatos não foram feitos para correr."

"Bella, o quê?"

"Rasteirinhas machucam o pé quando corro."

"Não, não isso. O que você faz aqui?"

"Oh, isso. Você não esta me incomodando e nem eu estou brava com você. Não tinha porque você pedir desculpas."

"Bella, eu sei quando não sou bem vindo e eu fui impulsivo ao te beijar. Desculpe se ultrapassei seus limites"

"Edward eu queria o beijo, juro que queria."

"Então por que você se afastou?" Ele acariciou minha bochecha.

"Por quê? Er..."

"Responda a verdade Bella."

"A verdade?"

"Olha, Bella, está tudo bem, não precisa responder. Eu vou parar de incomodá-la."

"Eutiveumsonhoeróticocomvocê." Falei de supetão.

"O quê?"

"Esse foi o motivo de eu ter fugido."

"Eu só não entendi nada dele."

"Eu..." Abaixei minha cabeça em constrangimento. "...tive er...um sonho... er... meio assim...er... sabe..."

"Pornográfico?"

"Eu ia usar o termo erótico, acho que tem mais classe, mas sim um sonho desses aí com você."

...

* * *

N/A: Ai que vergonha, demorei né?  
MAs cara, se eu for contar tudo que me aconteceu nesse fim de ano escrevo um livro hahahah  
O casamento foi lindo, chorei, me diverti, dancei, mamy pediu pro cerimonial guardar uma bandeija de doces so pra mim, entao aproveitei muito os doces depois, viajei, foi divo, ano novo e natal foram espetacular.  
As daminhas estavam lindas, minhas paixoes. cuti cuti da prima.

Eu devia ter postado semana passada, mas eu fui ao shopping e achei um quebra cabeça de oito mil peças em promoçao. Não preciso falar o resultado né. Estou montando aquilo, entao caso eu suma culpem o quebra cabeça.

Minha mae está me pedindo netos e eu estou em panico com isso hahahaha  
Sem babys por enquanto.

Eu senti muita a falta de vocês, e li cada comentario com muito carinho, só nao respondo por falta de tempo.

Dia 2 de fevereito acabam minhas ferias e eu volto a ativa, tudo mais corrido ainda.

Beijos lindas.  
Obrigada e comentem.


End file.
